Renewal is requested for a core-type center grant that supports research and research training in a number of disciplines and for a large number of investigators associated with the Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development at Duke University Medical Center. The research and research support activities composing the request are: 1) an animal facility and related histology laboratory; 2) technical support for a survey research data laboratory; and 3) computer, statistical and computer/statistics instruction capabilities. The Aging Center was chartered in 1955 by the University "to promote, develop, and coordinate" gerontologic and geriatric research, training, and service. The purpose-built Gerontology Building houses centralized research support activities that serve 1) Senior Fellows of the Center with established research interests in gerontology/geriatrics; 2) University faculty developing research in aging; 3) Center post-doctoral research fellows; 4) Graduate students at the dissertation level; and 5) Selected undergraduate and pre-professionals (e.g., honors thesis candidates and medical students) with research interests in aging.